ourbrantfandomcom-20200213-history
Descendants of Jane (Jean) Keith Sinclair
Generation No. 1 Jane Keith Sinclair 1. Jane (Jean) Keith3 Sinclair (William2, Alexander1) was born November 19, 1831 in Peterhead, Aberdeen, Scotland, and died August 21, 1907 in Paris Station. She married James Milton April 11, 1853 in St Mary's, son of John Milton and Ann Shand. He was born October 04, 1829 in Auchterless , Aberdeen Scotland, and died December 29, 1902 in Paris Station. Notes for Jane (Jean) Keith Sinclair: Mrs Milton passed away at her home in Paris Station Wed. Aug 21 1907 at 12:30 a.m. in her 76th year after battling for some time with an affliction the outcome of what first appeared to be but a triffling injury . Her funeral took place from her late residence Paris Station at 2:30 Friday Aug 23 1907 to the Paris Cemetery . Noone could possibly stand higher in the estimation of the entire community than did Mrs Milton and the news of her death came as a shock to many friends , as it was not generally known that she was ill. Paris mourns the loss of a good citizen as it ever had and shares the grief of the two sons and three daughters who survive. Her husband had predeceased her Monday Dec 29th 1902 at 5:10 p.m. in his 74th year. The funeral took place from his late residence corner of Spruce and Market Streets . Wed . Dec 31 1902 The hotel may have been taken over by their sons James Duncan and John Milton . According to the death notice of James , he was a well known citizen and business man in Paris. His brother John Milton was the proprietor of the Bodega Tavern in Brantford. He was also well known in art circles and paintings. He was a also a bachelor. His funeral took place on May 13 at 2:30 1906 . More About Jane (Jean) Keith Sinclair: Burial: August 23, 1907, Paris Cemetery Cause of Death: Diabetic Gangrene James Milton Notes for James Milton: 1841 census Auchterless, Aberdeenshire Scotland : James 12 is an agricultural labourer at the farm of George , Alexander and Jean Shand. These are siblings of James mother (Shand is the maiden name of his mother.) His younger sister Ann 9 is also there. James and Jean immigrated to Canada from County of Banffshire in Scotland per ship Empress . They were married April 11 1853 after they arrived in Canada . I believe that they came to Canada at the same time as Jean's brother George and his wife Isabella in 1853. 1861 census Middlesex County : James b 1829 , Mary Jean b 1831 , Jane b 1857 & John b 1859 1871 census London , Middlesex County : J. 41 ( hotel keeper), M. 38, Jannet 13, John 11, Ann 9, Talcoy 7 St James 6. 1881 census Paris , Brant North : James 49 , Jane 48 , Jane 23 , John 22 , Ann 19 , Mary 17 & James 16. Jane Senclare ( Sinclair) mother of Jane is with them. She is 85. 1901 census Paris , Brant South : James 72 , Jane 69 & John 43. James is a hotel proprieter and John is a bartender with a salary in 1900 of $ 200.00. 1902 news Paris Star concerning " The Junction " : The " Milton House" located on Market Street at the present site of Marshall's garage , had the best reputation . It was a large roughcast building with a shed at the north end for horses. Enticed by a beef dinner for twenty five cents , salesmen travelling by rail would often stay there. Mr & Mrs Milton kept the hotel in Komoka for four years and were residents of Hyde Park in London for twelve years . Mrs Milton came to Paris Aug 1 1879 with her husband purchasing the hotel business at Paris Station from Mr McWayne. More About James Milton: Burial: December 31, 1902, Paris Cemetery Cause of Death: Valvular disease of the heart Children of Jane Sinclair and James Milton Jane Milton i. Jane4 Milton, b. September 12, 1857, London Ontario; d. December 03, 1929, 128 Armstrong Ave. Toronto; m. James Coutts, March 16, 1882, Gait, Waterloo County.; b. May 15, 1842, Montreal Quebec; d. November 19, 1912, Milverton. More About Jane Milton: Burial: December 05, 1929, Greenwood Cemetery , Milverton , Mornington Twp. Perth County Cause of Death: Broncho pneumonia & Edema of lungs. Notes for James Coutts: 1891 census Milverton Perth North : James 49, Jane 34, Burdette 8, Lillie 6, John 3 & Pearl 1. James ia a cattle dealer 1901 census Milverton Perth North : James 53 , Jane 43 , Burdett 18 , John 13 , Pearl 11 , Miller 9 , James 7 & William 2. James is a cattle drover . 1911 census Milverton Perth North : James 68 , Jane 54 , John 21 , Pearl 20 , James 17 a William 11. More About James Coutts: Burial: Greenwood Cemetery , Milverton , Mornington Twp. Perth County Cause of Death: Immediate heart failure. John Milton ii. John Milton, b. April 24, 1859, London Ontario; d. May 11, 1936, Brantford. Notes for John Milton: The Bodega Hotel was known as the Park Hotel and the Prince of Wales Hotel before being acquired by John Milton in 1904 . Prior to that time the original frame structure had been replaced by brick , to which enlargements were made during Mr Milton's 30 years of ownership. It as John Milton who adopted the name Bodega , first using the title Bodega Tavern and later renaming it the Bodega Art Tavern when he established a Gallery of Old Masters on the premises. John was widely known as an art collector. Thomas McCusker, associated with the hotel during most of Mr Milton's ownership , acquired it in 1934 when Mr Milton died. Death notice : At his residence , Bodega Tavern , Brantford , on Monday May 11 , John Milton in his 78th year. More About John Milton: Burial: May 13, 1936, Paris Cemetery Annie Louise Milton iii. Annie Louise Milton, b. June 09, 1861, London Ontario; d. March 10, 1931, 189 Dufferin Ave Brantford.; m. Henry Edwin Burrell, July 08, 1885, Brantford; b. February 28, 1858, England; d. January 19, 1932, Brantford General Hospital, Brantford. Notes for Annie Louise Milton: At time of death , Annie had been in Hamilton at 715 Main Street East in Hamilton for one week. More About Annie Louise Milton: Burial: March 21, 1931, Paris Cemetery Cause of Death: Nephritis Notes for Henry Edwin Burrell: 1885 : At time of marriage Henry is a painter. 1900 census Buffalo Twp. Erie County : Henry 41 , Annie 38 , Jennie 13 , Rose 10 , Edna 6 6t Harry 3 . Henry is a painter who immigrated to USA in 1870 and his family in 1887. 1911 census Brantford Brant Co : Henry 53 , Annie 49 , Harry 14 , Jennie 24 , Rose 20 ft Edna 17 . Henry was a bartender in a hotel. 1932 : Henry is a retired merchant. He lives at 189 Dufferin Ave. Brantford. Henry Burrell passed away at the Brantford General Hospital on Tuesday in his 76th year. He was a member of Saturn Lodge Buffalo and the Loyal Orange Order of Toronto. He leaves to mourn his loss , one son Harry E. Burrell of Hamilton and three daughters Mrs D. Cavan of Paris , Mrs W. Wilson of Bowmanville and Mrs M.E. Moore of Brantford. More About Henry Edwin Burrell: Burial: January 21, 1932, Paris Cemetery Cause of Death: Cancer of Prostate leading to general cancer of skin , abdomen & lungs etc. Medical Information: Prostatectomy Aug 19 1931 Mary Milton iv. Mary Milton, b. May 17, 1863, London Ontario; d. September 03, 1919, Brantford; m. William Pollock, September 15, 1891, Paris , Brant County; b. 1863, Paris Ontario; d. Bef. 1911. Notes for Mary Milton: 1911 census Paris Brant County : Mary ( widow ) is with her brother James D. She has two of her sons with her, Milton & John. She is a housekeeper for her brother. More About Mary Milton: Burial: Paris Cemetery Cause of Death: Liver cancer Notes for William Pollock: 1901 census Mornington , Perth North : William 37 , Mary 37 , Milton 5 , John under 1 . William is a hotel keeper. More About William Pollock: Burial: Paris Cemetery James Duncan Milton v. James Duncan Milton, b. January 17, 1865, London Ontario; d. February 24,1926, Paris. Notes for James Duncan Milton: 1911 census Paris Brant County : James D. 46 (inn keeper) as head of house with sister Mary as a housekeeper and nephews Milton 15 ( clerk) a John Pollock 11. It was with feelings of sincere regret that word of the passing of Mr James D. Milton , Paris Junction , was learned in town. The deceased a stroke about a week prior to his death and for a time he seemed to rally considerably , but passed away last Wednesday following a hemorrhage. The late Mr Milton, who was in his 62nd year, was born in London , where he remained until some twenty five years ago when he came to Paris and has since resided here . He was well known and highly esteemed throughout the community . He is survived by two sisters, Mrs James Coutts and Mrs H. Burrell of Toronto and one brother John Milton of Brantford. He was a member of King Solomon Lodge in London. The funeral took place to the Paris cemetery on Saturday afternoon. More About James Duncan Milton: Burial: February 27, 1926, Paris Cemetery Cause of Death: Cerebral Haemorrhage }} Category:Paris families